Moonsplinter
Moonsplinter belongs to AnimalisticMyth ---- Please do not steal her or edit this page without permission. Moonsplinter Background Information Creator AnimalisticMyth Elemental Attribute Fire & Silence Theme Animal dusky lory, goat, pterodactyl Theme Song Like Real People do - Hoizer Monster - Imagine Dragons MBTI Personality INFT Character Information Age 14 HY Gender Female Orientation Bisexual Polyamory Tribe Half Night-wing & Half Sea-wing Likes Birds, drawing/writing, reading, dark, music, fire, myths, gore, horror Dislikes Bright lights, people, heat, outside, school, skirts, loud noises Powers and abilities Breaths fire, bioluminescent markings, foretelling the future, night vision Weapons Fire Breathing Quote "i have no idea what your talking about," ---- Appearance ---- Moonsplinter has a rather small and slim build compared to other dragons, this is mainly due to slight malnutrition and her more aerodynamic build. With her dark blue and green colour scheme she is able to blend in more in flora at night but this wont help at all underwater due to her bioluminescent markings. She has four pairs of gills on her neck due to her being half seawing, these gills do work in and out of water giving her more breath. This mainly helps clearing ash that has built up in her system when underwater. Her more aerodynamic build mainly helps her fly faster which is the easiest option for her to get around. This also means that she is not built for heavy lifting or anything athletic which has mainly contributed to her inability to do almost anything sport related. For apparel she mainly wears warm clothing that she can curl up in, like jumpers, big raincoats and baggy pants. Most of her clothing are in a grey-scale, the only coloured things that she wears are in shades of blue usually dark blues. Her jackets usually have a turtleneck like collar where she can bury her face in. ---- Abilites ---- Breaths Fire - Moonsplinter is able to breath fire like a normal nightwing. With her fire breathing, when underwater for long periods of time she will cough up large amounts ash when out of water, which makes her feel quite ill for some time. Underwater Breathing - Moonsplinter is able to breath under water but can’t circulate the water faster as a normal seawing would. This means that she has to take many breaths while in the water. When underwater ash builds up and causes slight irritation near her gills which after time underwater can become a giant rash on and around her gills. Bioluminescent Markings - Moonsplinter has a few makings on her body that can light up. These light up a bright green but they can only be activated when in direct contact with water. If it’s a full moon these markings can be controlled but will mainly stay lit up as the moons up. Night Vision - Moonsplinter has night vision which helps her see in the water and dark. This is good in most situations but her night vision affects her normal vision during the day making her eyes feel like they are burning. This is usually fixed by wearing sunglasses during the day. Foretelling the Future - Moonsplinter is able to foresee the future as she was hatched under a full moon. This is both a blessing and a curse for Moonsplinter. These visions mainly consist of herself doing things along her own timeline, the rare ones are of significant events which are usually in the forms of dreams and are forgotten easily. Her visions are scattered all over the place and usually appear in dreams. ---- Pesonality ---- Moonsplinter is a very quiet dragon who tries to reasonably sort arguments out. But if and when she’s got something to say it either is going to be something powerful or just nonsensical nonsense depending if she considers you friend or foe. She will often keep a straight face to try and not be noticed. There are some confidence issues with her but she thinks she’s got it covered. Moonsplinter is very good at reassuring and making her friends feel better. She really cares for them and wants what is best for them. There are also many secrets kept lock away from everyone that she doesn’t want anyone to know about. She tries to keep conflict to a minimum due to her being over fighting and her having more of a flight response than fight. Moonsplinter more often then not will not be paying attention to anything. Everything just goes straight through her, the only thing she's really paying attention too is her own thoughts and stuff that catches her eye. She has some urges to do whatever she wants, she usually has to stop herself as most of the things that she wants to do because of most being dangerous. Some of these urges and impluses she will just do, all because she was bored and wondering what would happen. ---- Interests ---- Moonsplinter has some slightly bizzare interests but who really knows if it is actually bizzare or not, not even she knows anymore if they are bizzare or not. ---- Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress